


A Shot at Redemption

by MightyAmphitrite



Series: Season 4 Redux [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Divergence: Season 4, Competition, Dalton Academy, Gen, Humor, M/M, Original Warblers, Regionals, Slight Nick/Jeff, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 01:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyAmphitrite/pseuds/MightyAmphitrite
Summary: When most of the Warblers come down with the flu, the only way they can compete at Regionals is by joining forces with the New Directions. Can the Gleeks and the Dalton boys get their new group ready in time for the competition?





	A Shot at Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> Midway through Season 4 after the New Directions lost at Sectionals, I started to wonder how they would get back in the competition, and this is what I came up with. Posting here for the 10th anniversary of Glee : )

Hunter Clarington felt like crap.

Not for tripping that freshman on the spiral staircase on his way to Latin. The kid was moving at a snail's pace and sniveling about some test that was 'sooo tough'. Hunter had places to be and such weakness would not be tolerated, especially that early in the morning.

Not for crushing the dreams of the other glee clubs at Sectionals. He had been confident in the Warblers' ability to turn it out, and their victory had been swift and sweet. Sent those Mennonites straight back to their plows, or whatever Mennonites did.

No, Hunter felt like crap because he was sick as a dog, and from the coughing he could hear from the guys next door, he wasn't the only one.

* * *

"Okay, guys, new plan!" Finn said, waving for their attention. "East Lima Elementary has this 'reading is fun' thing in their library every Thursday after school, and a lady called and asked Figgins if we could sing something to help the kids with the alphabet."

Blaine, ever polite and supportive, fought hard not to roll his eyes, even as Artie facepalmed next to him and the rest of the club groaned. Finn may have been grasping at straws, but at least he wasn't ready to give up. Tina, looking resigned, stood from her seat next to him to help Finn teach the club their old Jackson 5 medley.

"Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against singing for little kids," she said after rehearsal was over, "but with Regionals in two weeks and knowing in my heart we won't be there, it's super depressing." Tina closed her locker door with a bit more force than necessary and turned to face her friends.

Artie shrugged. "True dat. This was supposed to be our year! Our chance to prove we didn't need Rachel Berry to carry us to the top. I just hope we don't have to sing at any more assemblies. My dad freaks out every time McKinley shows up on the evening news."

Blaine followed Artie and Tina down the hall toward Physics, determined to stay positive. "We'll find other places to sing, I'm sure of it. The Warblers have been performing at the Buckeye Bluffs nursing home since the '80s, and it's always a lot of fun. The ladies are really nice, too; they even baked us cookies."

Tina grinned. "Probably because you look like you just got back from fighting Nazis with Captain America," she said, tugging at his hair. Blaine swatted her hand away good-naturedly as Artie laughed. "That's a sweet idea and everything, but it's gonna take more than some nursing home visits to get us out of this funk."

"No! Shhhhhh!" Artie waved his hands frantically. "Not so loud! Don't give Finn any more ideas!" Now it was Blaine's turn to laugh. He listened intently as Artie and Tina recounted, for the hundredth time, tales of Glee Club's past, leaving their worries for another day.

* * *

A surprise visitor was waiting for them at their next rehearsal. As the New Directions filed into the Home Ec kitchen, their approved meeting place for the week, they found a tall boy in a Dalton Academy blazer standing by the double ovens. The blond looked nervous, although it was hard to tell with the surgical mask he was wearing.

All eyes turned to Blaine, who had come in last after holding the door for Britney. He squinted at the stranger in confusion.

"Jeff?"

The boys eyes widened and he rushed forward, wringing his hands.

"I didn't know where else to turn. The Warblers are in trouble, Blaine! You guys have to help us!"

"Is the theme for Regionals 'Mad Scientists'?" Brittany asked.

Sam put a hand on her shoulder. "I think it's 60's Beach Party, actually."

Finn gestured for them to pipe down and turned to Jeff. "Dude, what's going on? And why are you wearing a mask?"

Jeff ran a hand through his hair and turned to face the group. "It's a total nightmare! Almost all of the Warblers are out of commission. Swine Flu is sweeping through Dalton like the Plague!"

Everyone in the room took a giant step back from Jeff, who backpedaled frantically. "No, not me! Me and the other guys have been super careful, there are so few of us left. I even had to burn my old blazer."

Blaine looked horrified. Casting him a worried glance, Artie turned to Jeff and asked, "How many of you are left?"

"Six."

The group was silent a moment, reflecting on the tragedy of the situation, before Finn said, "Why did you come to us?"

Jeff's face became determined behind its mask. "I've been doing some research, making some calls, and I think I've come up with a solution, if you guys are up for it." He took a deep breath. "The officials I talked to said that we could join forces with the second place group, that is, you guys, and we could all sing together! What do you say?"

He glanced nervously around the room, and was met with many sullen and bitter looks.

"And why should we help you? So the Warblers can go to Nationals?" Wade asked, crossing his arms. Several others murmured their assent.

Blaine, however, looked thoughtful.

"What would happen if we won?"

"That's the best part!" Jeff said excitedly, relieved that he had yet to be tarred and feathered by angry public school choristers. "If our combined group wins, both schools go to Nationals! They feel bad about the New Directions girl who fell during your set-" Marley cringed

, "and the Warblers have a reputation for excellence that spans from-"

"Okay, we get it, you're awesome," Blaine said with a grin. "Geez, you're starting to sound like Wes."

The little they could see of Jeff's face turned red. "Don't tell Nick and Trent that, they'd never let me live it down. But I was elected temporary head of the Warblers, since Hunter's sick, too."

Blaine frowned. "What does Clarington think of your idea?"

Jeff squirmed guiltily. "Well, he…I haven't exactly told him yet."

* * *

"No."

"But Hunter-"

"Absolutely not."

Jeff had set his phone on speaker and the others stood crowded around it as the disgruntled voice of Hunter Clarington filled the room, followed by even more disgruntled coughing.

"C'mon, Hunter, think about it. Our only other option is to forfeit! Do you really want to just step aside and let Vocal Adrenaline waltz off to Nationals?"

Jeff's words were met with the sound of a truly spectacular sneeze. They waited a moment for Hunter to blow his nose.

"How do you know we can trust them, Sterling?" Hunter grumbled. "They must be jumping at the chance to make us look like idiots."

Jeff turned to Blaine, who said, "You guys are honorable opponents. The Warblers have always had our respect."

"And everyone wants another chance to compete," Tina chimed in. "We've been dying for another real performance, and if we can pull this off, we can all go to Nationals."

They thought they heard Hunter sigh, although it may have been a wheeze. His coughing even sounded resigned. "Alright. But no funny business. You had better make it through to Nationals so we can thoroughly crush you in June."

* * *

"I was worried when Kurt went away to Magic Boy Castle," Brittany said, looking around in awe, "but now I'm glad. This place is awesome."

She and the rest of the New Directions followed Blaine and Jeff down an ornate hallway toward the Doherty Room, which Jeff had reserved as a practice space since it resided in one of Dalton's uncontaminated wings. To keep their minds off being up so early on a Saturday, Jeff was providing color commentary as they wound their way through the school.

"Named after Daniel Doherty, right, Blaine? 19th century Warbler turned businessman, revolutionized the lumber industry. They say he convinced four rival companies to merge through the power of song. Man, I wish I could have been at that meeting," Jeff laughed, pushing open a mahogany door and ushering them inside.

The furniture had been pushed against the wall to clear the rehearsal space, all except for a long banquet table set with an espresso machine and mountains of breakfast pastries. Trent, who had been straightening a tiered tray of scones, looked up and waved cheerfully, and the four boys leaning against the bookshelf behind the table jumped up and headed towards the newcomers.

The New Directions looked around in awkward confusion as Jeff addressed the other Warblers.

"Guys, I said get ready for _rehearsal_, not brunch! What's with the buffet?"

Trent rushed over and bowed over Tina's hand. "It's for the girls, Jeff! You can't invite girls over without feeding them, it isn't polite." He turned to take Brittany's hand with a look of awe in his eyes.

"Ladies!" A tall, dark-haired Warbler opened his arms in welcome, then gestured grandly at the table. "In gratitude for your musical cooperation and in celebration of your presence here today, we have prepared a feast of welcome! Enjoy!"

The girls giggled. Jeff pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Take it down a notch, Tucker. They're just here to sing with us."

"Umm, hello?" Jake waved sarcastically. "Some of us are guys, man, this isn't just a group of chicks."

"Are those donuts?"

"Not helping, Ryder."

Ryder and Sam were already heading toward the table, closely followed by the rest of the club. Trent went over to help a skinny red-headed Warbler pass out plates and napkins; the boy blushed when Sugar smiled at him over the fruit tray.

Blaine walked with a resigned Jeff over to the espresso machine, Tina and Artie at his heels. He smiled at Nick, who clapped him on the shoulder as he headed over to help Finn with the Warbler's music database.

"So how did you guys avoid the flu?" Tina asked as Jeff passed out mugs.

"Well, Trent's family took up this new health regimen after they spent Christmas in Colorado, and now he only eats fruit and nasty health food. Bryan," he turned and pointed to the red-head, "has been locked away in the library for a week studying for a killer chemistry test."

They found spots along the bookcase and watched as a Warbler with tan skin and fiery eyes gave Sam a karate demonstration on an antique chaise lounge.

"We think Mace had a staring contest with the flu and sent it running back to Hunter's room in terror." Jeff shrugged. "He's a pretty intense guy. They say when his family went to watch the running of the bulls in Madrid, the bulls saw him coming and ran the other way. And Tucker never gets sick. It's obnoxious."

"What about you and Nick?" Blaine asked. Jeff suddenly became fascinated with the empty mug in his hands. Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"We've been studying a lot," Jeff said, now staring resolutely at the room's elegant chandelier.

Blaine smirked. "Sure you have."

Jeff scowled and gave Blaine a light shove before turning to address the room at large, pointedly ignoring Blaine's laughter.

"Okay, guys, let's finish with the food and get down to business!"

* * *

Finn stood and held up a list of song suggestions he and Nick had been working on.

"Alright, guys, first things first-"

"We need to decide on a new name."

Everyone turned to look at Tucker, who was rubbing his hands together eagerly.

Finn frowned. "I think we should pick which songs we-"

"We need a new name for our group!" Tucker strode over to the bookshelf and pulled down a battered notebook with a flourish. "We can't just be 'that weird combined group', we have to have an awesome name that catches the judges' attention and sets us apart."

He grinned and opened the notebook. "While awaiting your arrival, the boys and I put our heads together and came up with some options, no need to thank us."

He started reading down his list. "The Dalton McKinley Daredevils, the Dalton McKinley Experience…"

"Why can't we be the McKinley Dalton Experience?" Artie asked while the rest of the New Directions muttered in agreement.

"It's technically our group," Tucker held up a hand to stem the outcry from their visitors, "and it's alphabetical. Although I personally am still rooting for the Ohio Avengers."

At that point everyone began shouting suggestions at once.

"The Dalton McKinley All-Stars!"

"The Seductive Songsters!"

"The Warbling Warriors!"

"The Dalton McKinley Singers!"

"What, like the Von Trapps?"

"The Dalton McKinley Awesome Squad!"

"Hey, I've got it!" Everyone turned to Nick, who paused for dramatic effect.

"McDalton's!"

Everyone groaned as Nick and Jeff cracked up.

"What about…"

When the quiet voice faded away, Blaine glanced around and realized the speaker was Bryan, who clearly regretted thinking out loud.

"Well? Speak up, man!" Mace cried, giving Bryan's shoulder a shake. "Inquiring minds wanna know!"

Bryan blushed, then soldiered on. "How about the Dalton McKinley Connection?"

"That's kind of cool," Sam said, as the others nodded in agreement.

Tucker tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Simple and to the point, but still packs a punch. I like it."

"All those in favor of naming our Super Group the Dalton McKinley Connection?" Jeff asked. Blaine and the five remaining Warblers said, "Aye!" and the New Directions followed suit.

Jeff grinned. "The ayes have it. The first meeting of the DMC is now in session. Now let's figure out what the heck we're gonna sing at this thing."

* * *

"So Nick's apparently been trolling some show choir forums online, and Tina's been listening out for any competition gossip, and we have it on good authority that Vocal Adrenaline is singing "Surfin' USA" by the Beach Boys." Finn's announcement was met with lots of groans and eye-rolling.

"That's because Vocal Adrenaline is a bunch of talentless hacks," snorted Tucker in disgust. "It's so obvious!"

"If they picked the obvious choice, then what are _we_ going to sing?" Ryder asked.

"Just the opposite," said Finn with conviction. "We have to pick something surprising, something different, that shows how good we are and that we've actually thought this through."

"Well we'd better pick something fast, because Jeff says we only have four chances to rehearse with you guys, including today, before the competition next week," Nick said with a small frown.

Artie waved a hand dismissively in Nick's direction. "No worries. Our first year at Sectionals, Finn helped us redo our set list twenty minutes before we went onstage."

Finn smiled and bumped Artie's proffered fist, then turned to the perplexed-looking group and said, "Artie's right, guys. We've been through worse and we've pulled shows off with a lot less to go on. Pass around this list of beachy '60s songs and let me know which ones stand out. Maybe we can even mash one up with something new."

He handed out a few copies of the list before holding one up for Brittany, Sam, and Joe to see as the Warblers exchanged dubious looks.

Jeff and Nick turned to Blaine in confusion. "Are they serious?" Jeff asked quietly, tilting his head in Finn's direction.

Blaine shrugged. "I've heard all sorts of crazy stories about the Glee Club's past performances. Kurt said they spent the day before their first Nationals performance in their hotel rooms trying to write original songs to sing."

At the mention of Nationals, Tina grinned and chimed in, "Our songs rocked. We didn't win that year, but it wasn't our choice of songs that was the 'kiss of death', now was it?" From behind her, Artie snorted. When Finn looked over to see what was going on, they both doubled over laughing, hiding their faces behind some of the song sheets.

Jeff and Nick didn't look reassured. Blaine sighed; he'd tell them _that_ story later.

"C'mon guys, have a little faith. Let me tell you about all of the times we actually _won_…"

* * *

By the end of the day, they had cooked up a decent mash-up of the Beach Boys' "Do You Wanna Dance?" and Lady Gaga's "Dance in the Dark," and everyone had gone their separate ways to go over their parts at home. It took some finagling, but Nick and Finn had even figured out a way for Trent to beat box in the background, after a tense discussion on the merits of oohing and ahhing versus the Warblers' trademark style of percussion.

Monday afternoon found them all back in the Doherty Room running through their parts. At around five-thirty, Tucker vanished momentarily and re-appeared pushing a cart laden with food from the Dalton kitchens. The New Directions gratefully fixed their plates as the Warblers set up extra chairs, discussing the merits of their songs and wondering how the other competitors would perform. As Bryan began circling the room with a pitcher of water, Finn frowned, turning toward the closed door.

"Did you guys hear that?"

Tucker strode over to the door, threw it open, and called out, "Move it! We've got dibs!" Closing the door again, he smiled at the group and held up another tray of food.

"Nothing to worry about, folks, everything's under control. Crab cake?"

Bryan shook his head as the others looked around in confusion. "I'm surprised it took them this long to find us." When the group turned his way, he rushed off to refill his pitcher, blushing.

A muffled voice from the other side of the door called out, "We know you've got girls in there, Tuck! Quit holding out on us!"

Tucker scowled and shouted at the door, "This is official Warbler business! Shove off!" They heard footsteps moving away, and a muffled, "Warblers have all the luck."

Kitty and Sugar grinned at each other. "We're surrounded by cute prep-school boys," Sugar sighed. "This is the best day ever."

Jeff set his plate down and waved for everyone's attention. "It's about to get a whole lot better, because it's time to figure out our choreography! I don't really have a lot of experience setting up the group formations, just some of my own stunts, but Blaine tells me he and, who was it, Brittany?" She stood up and waved. "-would take on laying out our dance moves. Tucker's probably the best dancer out of the six of us. I'm okay, I guess, and Mace and I can do some cool stunts. So yeah, see if you can figure something out and start moving us around, me and the guys are ready to break it down," he said, and the other Warblers cheered.

Nick sidled up to Blaine and Brittany, who was drawing up some performance diagrams. He nudged Blaine and said softly, "Jeff's way better at dancing than he gives himself credit for. Any way you can get him out front?"

Blaine nodded thoughtfully. "Brittany's the best dancer we have." He turned to her as she looked up from her drawing. "What do you say? Could you and Jeff take the lead?"

She smiled and nodded. "I'll figure out something awesome, like me and Mike would have done. The problem is what to do with everyone else, because we can't pair off 'boy, girl, boy, girl' with all of your Warbler brothers dancing with us." She shrugged. "We might have to put the extra boys in the back."

Nick glanced over at her diagram. "You're right, your club is actually perfectly divided for dancing. That's…bizarrely coincidental."

Brittany shrugged and held up her diagram. "Let's try getting everyone to stand like this and see how it goes."

* * *

"But why can't we dance with the _girls?_"

Blaine fought the urge to yell and stomp his feet. Being back at Dalton did that to him, made him mind his manners. He was determined to get through this process with dignity and grace, even if he really, _really _felt like strangling Mace.

Mace was currently pointing an accusatory finger at his temporary Warbler-In-Chief. "You told us that if we teamed up with McKinley we'd get to dance with hot girls, Jeff! Why do I have to stand off to the side?"

Nick was trying hard to both salvage the situation and hold back his laughter. "Well, technically, we're going to be onstage, with the girls, all dancing at the same time, so it pretty much counts."

Blaine cut in before Mace could come up with a sharp retort. "Guys, we're still working out the kinks, but for now let's work on how the key dancers will weave in and out of the group." He turned to Brittany, who was laying out their routine for Jeff. "Do you think we could make it so that people pair off, then move back to their positions, to mix things up?"

She nodded, ushering Jeff to the front of the group. "Oh yeah, definitely. Now, if you could stand here, Warbler One, then we can have Warblers Two and Five over there by Sam."

Tucker threw up his hands. "So the one time we get to perform with actual girls, Jeff's up front with a cheerleader? That's just peachy. And since when are we _numbered?_"

Nick grinned at Jeff as Bryan and Trent consulted Brittany's chart to figure out which of them was Warbler Five. "Looks like Warbler Jeff is trying to keep all of the hot girls to himself."

Jeff blushed. "If you can't take this seriously, Warbler Nick, I will be forced to punch you in the face."

* * *

After several more complaints, threats, and promising to let Mace do a spin kick during the transition between formations Three and Four, everyone was more or less in position and Blaine and Brittay got to work planning out the dance number.

Trent turned to Artie and Tina as they awaited further instruction, looking ecstatic. "This is so exciting! I'm all for precision, but it's so nice to throw all of Hunter's military training out the window for once. We can do anything, anything we can think of! Ballroom, hip hop, or, or a conga line! That would be awesome. We did one at my cousin's wedding; it was great. Do you think we could work that into the finale?"

Artie and Tina exchanged glances, then turned at the sound of laughter behind them. Tucker and Joe were stretching on the next row up.

"You've been in the Warblers too long, buddy. Give a guy an ounce of creative freedom and he goes bananas." He grinned across the aisle at Nick and Ryder, who were learning some '60s dance moves from Brittany. "I can't wait to see the competition footage. If the flu doesn't do him in, Hunter's gonna have a heart attack when he sees us perform."

Trent attempted to mimic the tricky spin Brittany was showing Jeff. "Things have gone well so far. I think we can pull this off. It's not as if we're incapable of rational thought without Hunter or Sebastian to guide us."

Tucker grinned wickedly. "That's not how they tell it. Mr. and Mr. Know-It-All. You know, this whole 'Swine Flu' thing might be a front, to give them some alone time."

Trent choked, Nick snorted, and Blaine turned to their section, raising an eyebrow at Artie and Tina's sudden fits of coughing.

"Looks like things haven't changed much since I was here. You guys still gossip like middle school girls." Fighting back a smile of his own, he turned to the group and said, "Okay, guys, let's see if we can get this first formation to work."

As they all moved into position, Artie was sure he heard Nick mutter, "That is way too much smug for one relationship."

* * *

Backstage with mere minutes before their performance, the Dalton McKinley Connection stood gathered around Finn and Jeff, who were dishing out last minute tips before the group went onstage. The DMC were set to perform last, and when Jeff and Finn ran out of steam, the singers huddled together, discussing the other performances.

"Vocal Adrenaline is so predictable," Tina whispered. "Hula skirts and leis? Really?"

Marley laughed quietly. "You don't know how close Finn was to putting us all in Hawaiian shirts." She smoothed down her skirt and nervously straightened her blazer. Her mother had come through in spades, sewing fitted blazers for the girls to wear over their shimmering navy dresses. Dalton had provided uniforms for the boys: the two extra letters were the only differences between their costumes and the real deal.

Bryan helped Sam and Jake straighten their ties, shaking his head in wonder. "I still can't believe that the Our Lady of Perpetual Suffering choir figured out how to turn "Fun, Fun, Fun" into antiphonal polyphony."

Sam shrugged. "I didn't even know they _had _beach parties during the Renaissance."

As the house lights dimmed, Jeff turned to the others one last time before the curtain rose. He looked both proud and terrified.

"Guys," he said, trying to catch everyone's eye, "and girls," he amended. "It's been awesome working with you this week, and whatever happens, just go out there knowing that we made a bad situation into something totally epic. Now let's kill this thing."

He turned to face forward just as an amplified voice rang through the auditorium.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, now onstage, from Lima and Westerville, Ohio: The Dalton McKinley Connection!"

* * *

"And that's how the Warblers and the New Directions _both _won at Regionals."

Kurt snorted. "You have _got _to be kidding me."

Blaine clutched his coffee mug and pretended to look wounded. "I would never kid about Regionals, Kurt."

They were Skyping the day after the competition, a rainy Sunday afternoon that found Blaine camped out on his living room sofa rereading Order of the Phoenix (his favorite of the series). Blaine had happily set aside Harry's adventures at the Ministry of Magic to regale Kurt with tales of the previous day's adventures.

Blaine paused, gazing intently at Kurt's image on his computer screen. "It's just…we pulled it off. We saved the Warblers from disqualification and redeemed ourselves, all in one fell swoop. Coach Sue has been cleared out of the choir room, so we have a real place to rehearse again. The other Warblers are on the mend, so they'll be bringing their 'A' game to Nationals. And Wade and Marley have stopped sighing dramatically every time Finn comes in the room with a new goofy suggestion."

Kurt smiled. "I'm sure they're still sighing on the inside."

Blaine grinned, then bit his lip. "With everything that happened, it makes me feel like anything is possible. And with all that said…" He squared his shoulders and took a shaky breath. "Would you do me the honor of going to the Senior Prom with me?"

Kurt propped his chin on his fist and stared silently at his screen for a moment, while Blaine struggled not to fidget. Finally, Kurt leaned back and sighed. "As long as I get to pick out our suits."

Blaine beamed at the sight of Kurt's small smile. "It's going to be awesome, Kurt. Everyone will want to tell you about the performance, and the theme will be Miami Nights, and it's sure to be a blast, especially if… especially if you're there." He backtracked quickly. "And Jeff and the other guys who sang with us might even come by to do a group number or two, for old times' sake, if Hunter Clarington ever lets them out of his sight again. I mean, anything's possible, right?"

Kurt gave Blaine a small smile. "You're right, Blaine. Anything's possible." He shook his head and laughed. "It's just too bad about the costumes. It's not fair that those poor McKinley kids got stuck wearing blazers."

Now it was Blaine's turn to laugh. "Come on, Kurt. You know everyone loves the blazer."

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavy on the Season 4 references and the ups and down of everyone's relationships may be tough to keep track of (Klaine and Finchel are broken up here, but not for long!) but hopefully you guys enjoy this over 5 years after I wrote it for my old page. I ended up writing three stories about Season 4 and I will post them as a series here, because together they tell a fairly cohesive story and wrap up the show in a fun and hopeful way, and I'm happy to share them again.
> 
> Side note: it was bizarre to see my fanfic idea come to life in a later season when they actually *did* team up with the Warblers, but burning down Dalton Academy seemed a bit more drastic than my convenient plot device. Just sayin'.


End file.
